A medical image diagnosis device such as an ultrasonic diagnosis device, an X-ray CT device, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device, and the like, which obtains image data of a tissue in a cross-sectional region of an object and displays a tomographic image by generating the tomographic image based on the image data, is known. For example, the ultrasonic diagnosis device transmits ultrasonic waves into the inside of the object from an ultrasonic probe, and receives reflected echo signals of the ultrasonic waves according to the structure of the body tissue from the inside of the object, thereby generating and displaying a tomographic image such as a B-mode image, for example.
It is known that in the medical image diagnosis device, the ROI is set so as to observe and measure in detail a specific region included in the tomographic image. That is, by setting the ROI in a region drawing attention, it is possible to display or measure in detail information in the ROI, instead of making information outside the ROI become sparse. For example, when the size of ROI is narrowed down in color Doppler imaging of ultrasonic diagnosis, only a narrow scanning range in the ROI is subjected to Doppler analysis. Accordingly, an effect of improving temporal resolution is obtained.
In order to set the ROI, it is necessary to adjust the position and size of the ROI for each observation region. However, since an examiner has hitherto had to manually set the ROI using an input instrument such as a trackball, there is a burden on the examiner.
In this respect, as disclosed in PTL 1 for example, a system has been proposed which reduces the burden on the examiner by setting a Doppler sample point based on a position of a maximum blood flow rate in an image of color flow mapping.